The primary goal of this contract is to develop and evaluate a suite of training tools and mentoring strategies to enhance the research and executive leadership capacity of mental health researchers who are women and/or persons of color, particularly in DSIR related fields. The need for and benefits of advanced training, networking, and mentorship opportunities for MH researchers of diversity are pronounced, particularly for retention at high-risk career transition points. This SBIR Phase II project will continue the research and development of a suite of training tools and website resources specifically designed to enhance the advanced research and executive leadership skills of MH researchers of diversity. No other such product exists. Based on Phase I recommendations and findings, both in-person and web-based resources to support training, mentoring, and networking will be included. The final set of tools and resources offered through this project will be based on extensive Phase II testing (both alpha and beta) in order to tailor them to most efficiently and effectively meet the training needs of MH researchers of diversity. The results from the Phase II research efforts, as well as other essential support activities during Phase II (e.g., feedback through presentations at conferences, real-world implementation experience, manuscript preparation), are essential for providing the foundation for a maximally useful, feasible, effective, and commercially viable suite of training tools for MH researchers of diversity.